


In the Locker Room

by TheStoryBeginning



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Locker Room Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryBeginning/pseuds/TheStoryBeginning
Summary: Mirage just gets really horny after winning an Apex fight. Doesn’t seem like he can wait to get home.





	In the Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> im @mirageisgucci on tumblr come join me dere

“You sure?” Bloth asked as they spared a glance around the locker room. Maybe doing this right after a fight wasn’t the best idea but it made it all the more hot.

“Please.” He sounded needy, head falling into a Bloth’s thigh. He instantly was putting kisses along Bloth’s clothed length, making their head fall back.

A groan left their lips as their hips bucked up softly. “Give me a yes or no.” Bloth whispered, pulling back a bit but Elliot was quick to try and chase him again.

“Yes please.” Elliot said, biting at the fabric to tug on it. His teeth didn’t even touch Bloth’s dick, something they were thankful for. 

“Let me at least take my pants off.” Bloth said as they pushed on Elliot’s head. He grunted, trying to just get back to Bloth. Bloth gripped themselves in one of their hands after their pants were shoved out of the way, feeling excited at how Elliot stared at them. He was always looking as if they were truly the most beautiful thing in the world and it made their heart beat faster.

It only took a few seconds for Elliot to get to work, hungry for this as soon as Bloth sat back down. “So eager.” They whispered, a hand settling in Elliot’s curls. 

Elliot didn’t reply as his lips instantly were stretched around Bloth’s cock, moving his head up and down around the head slowly. He was practiced at this, having done this hundreds of times before. Not specifically with Bloth but they didn’t mind with how good it felt. 

“You’re such a slut for this. I swear it feels better each time.” Bloth said, looking down into Elliot’s dark eyes with the glass red ones of their mask. They were wide as he tried to take more of Bloth into his mouth, doing so successfully as Bloth groaned loudly.

Elliot felt sparks shoot through him, his dick twitching in his pants. Being called a ‘slut’ was new but he couldn’t dispute it very well. He was the one who initiated sex in a locker room. The feeling of his mouth stretching, of being used by someone else, able to be caught at any time, it just made him too excited for some reason.

Elliot continued to bob his head, grabbing Bloth’s ankle with his hand. “You talk so big but can you back it up without any words? You look like you could just finish in your uniform. I’m not even touching you at all.” Bloth teased, Elliot groaning as his hips jerked gently. 

He liked Bloth talking down to him. A lot. 

Elliot pressed his tongue flat against them as he focused on trying to get all of them in his mouth. For being smaller then Elliot, Bloth was big and it proved even a challenge for him of all people. But it wouldn’t stop him from getting all of them in his mouth.

He hollowed out his cheeks, a yelp leaving Bloth suddenly. That was surprising to hear and Elliot even slowed for a moment but Bloth just covered their mouth with a gloved hand. “Just keep going, it feels good.” They mumbled through their fingers.

Elliot was about to get off to say something but Bloth grabbed his hair, pulling on it harshly. Elliot shoved his face back down, about two thirds of the way on him. “Keep sucking. I don’t want to hear you say anything.” Bloth grunted lowly.

Bloth started to guide him up and down, Elliot letting his head go loose. With Bloth able to do what they want, they could control the pace and speed.

“Your mouth feels amazing. We should do this more oft-” A particular move from Elliot’s tongue made Bloth’s breath catch. Why did it feel so good this time? Probably because there was a risk of getting caught but they couldn’t stop Elliot from getting horny after a win.

“Just a bit more.” Bloth mumbled, hips pushing up into Elliot’s mouth. Elliot took over, only needing to move his head up and down a few more times before Bloth started to cum.

It was hot going down his throat but they didn’t have a lot of time to relish in the moment before the door opened. Elliot pulled off Bloth immediately who was already pulling their pants back up, Elliot swallowing as much as he could. “Run run.” He whispered yelled, hitting at Bloth’s side while his other hand wiped at the cum that came out of the corner of his mouth.

Bloth just hissed at him before grabbing for their bag that had been discarded next to them. “If we get kicked out for this, I’ll kill you.” Bloth said, Elliot just smacking at them again. 

“I’m too hot to be kicked out but just go.” Elliot said, ushering Bloth out of the back door of the locker room as quick as he could all while ignoring his own problem. They could deal with it later. For now, they needed to focus on not being caught and being tossed out of Apex.


End file.
